doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Hag and Enslaver of Pixies (Deceased)
"Greetings, I am Farah Hardtooth, half-orc and scholar in our lovely civilization. I am here to share my knowledge and my story, so that others may learn from it and use it in the future. I once traveled with a group of adventures, all deceased now. Perhaps it was some sort of curse from what we found. We came across a lovely half-orc lady, who took the name Auntie Seamist. She was a witch of sorts, but welcoming and reasonable. She told us of the unrest and warned us of a powerful creature. We sought out this creature, and came across a pixie. One of her many enslaved, poor creatures. The pixie went by Greymist, and warned us again to stray from this path. We took her back to Auntie Seamist and further prepared, then set out again. When we met the hag, she appeared as a beautiful lady and invited us in. It was soon apparent, however, that things were not as they should be. When discovered, she dissipated for some odd reason, but inflicted us in ways, at the time, unknown. We took an odd bag made of human skin after releasing some evil soul from it, which through Auntie's wisdom and later research, I discovered it to be her coveted soul bag. As we set out home, we offered Auntie and Greymist shelter at our settlement and protection from this hag. We planned to deal with her with a more powerful and experienced party at a later date. However, the first night of our journey, she plagued me with a horrid nightmare. I will spare most detail, but she was cackling as she skinned a human child...alive. That was the first nightmare of many, many more to come. When I awoke, my vitality was drained, and I had bruises and scars that would not fade. I was marked and cursed. We were attacked by her minions, and shown how desperate she was for her soul bag. We fought them off, and returned home. I spent many weeks thereafter researching and gathering information with a dear friend, Meran. Eventually, I bought a book from a passing merchant, The Banished by Vermina. This book was an account of Auntie's dead wife, and had plentiful information on the hag. She was revealed to be a Night Hag. It seems Night Hags derive pleasure from turning the good and virtuous to cruel and evil villains. They enjoy corrupting others. They once lived in the Feywild, but were exhiled to Hades and degenerated into fiends. Since then, they fled and spread out across the Lower Planes. They are also what are called, "Soulmongers". They haunt and torture through dreams, filling their victims with doubts and fear. Once their victim becomes corrupted and commits evil deeds, she waits for their death in sleep, caused by her, and collects their soul for the coveted soul bag. Meran also feared that the Hag had a coven- apparently they steal children, devour them, then give birth to and raise other hags. The only way to figure this out, though, would take much time and traveling to other settlements to look for lost children. While talking with Meran, who also has some experience with these creatures, we discovered the cure for my ailment- I needed to take the Hag's Heartstone, another coveted item of a Night Hag. It was then that I was ready, I gathered a group and set out to slay this horrible creature. We were successful- I noticed a journal entry from my dear friend Yfnebar in the reserves, so I will spare those details. I regained my vitality, and the nightmares, at least the ones from her, stopped. However, I feel I will forever be haunted by these events...If there are more hags out there, I will see to their demise personally. May your quest for knowledge and enlightenment never end, Farah Hardtooth."